Niwenglisc:Substantive
Dictionaries: Nouns * Adjektive * Verbs Noun Classes: Family Back to Englisc Nouns Nouns are listed here in the form: *'main word', plural ending - definition Masculine # Capital: A, Æ, B, C, D, Ð, E, F, G, Ȝ, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, Œ, P, Q, R, S, T, Þ, U, V, W, X, Y, Z # Lowercase: a, æ, b, c, d, ð, e, f, g, ȝ, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, œ, p, q, r, s, t, þ, u, v, w, x, y, z *'Æðeling', -e prince *'Æker', -e field (example: Þie Cilder pleȝeþ im Æker) *'Breidels', -e bridle *'Broðer', Brœðer: brother *'Dæȝ', Dage: day *'Fader', Fæder: father *'Fætels', -e ''vessel, tub *'Freed', -e liberty, freedom *'Freedom', -e freedom *'Gædling', -e companion *'Ȝol', -e: Yule, Christmas *'Hærfest', -e autumn *'Hengest', -e horse *'Hwæl', Hwale: whale *'Knæpling', -e youth *'Koker', -e quiver *'Kyning', -e king *'Lytling', -e child *'Mæȝ', Mage: kinsman, relative *'Mærh', Mærge: horse *'Pæþ', Paðe: path *'Stæf', Stafe: staff *'Staan', Stane: stone Feminine *'Are', -n honor *'Æspe', -n aspen-tree *'Æhte', -n property *'Æxe', -n axis *'Æxel', -n shoulder *'Bad', -e pledge *'Bær', -e bier *'Berc', -e birch-tree *'Bot', -e advantage *'Brod', -e brood *'Bru', -we eyebrow *'Circe', -n church *'Dare', -n injury *'Denne', -n valley *'Fare', -n journey *'Feel', -e file *'Gad', -e goad *'Gife', -n gift *'Glof', -e glove *'Hall', -e hall *'Herd', -e herd, flock *'Hnite', -n nit *'Hoge', -n solicitude *'Hweil', -e space of time *'Kare', -n care *'Koðe', -n disease *'Kwale', -n violent death *'Lad', -e way, journey *'Laðe', -n invitation *'Laf', -e remnant *'Lar', -e learning *'Leed', -e nation *'Lind', -e linden, shield *'Lufe', -n love *'Mark', -e boundary *'Med', -e reward *'Merd', -e reward *'Minute', -n minute *'Mund', -e hand *'Nafe', -n nave (of a wheel) *'Note', -n use *'Rad', -e ride, riding *'Rake', -n account, narrative *'Rerd', -e voice, language *'Rod', -e cross *'Rude', -n redness *'Run', -e secret *'Sage', -n saw *'Sake', -n strike *'Salfe', -n ointment *'Scame', -n shame *'Scand', -e disgrace *'Scinne', -n shin *'Scofel', -e shovel *'Scole', -n troop *'Seide', -n side *'Seide', -n silk *'Sekunde', -n second *'Selke', -n silk *'Snore', -n daughter-in-law *'Sorge', -n sorrow *'Stale', -n theft *'Stunde', -n hour, period of time *'Suge', -n sow *'Suht', -e sickness *'Sulh', Sylh plough *'Swaðe', -n track *'Tale', -n tale, number *'Tang', -e tongs *'Þarf', -e need *'Þeed', -e nation *'Þrage', -e time, period *'Þrake', -n violence, combat *'Wambe', -e stomach *'Ward', -e protection *'Ware', -n people *'Wrake', -n revenge *'Wund', -e wound Umlaut A small number of common feminine nouns have umlauts (vowel changes) in the plural. A few of these, which end in a vowel and the letter h'' also add an ''e in the plural. *'Ak', Æke: oak *'Bok', Bœke: book *'Brok', Brœke: trousers (example: Hafst þu ane niwe Brok? do you have a new pair of pants?; Ȝese, ic þat do Yes, I do (have that)) *'Burg', Byrge: city *'Dung', Dynge: prison *'Furh', Fyrhe: furrow *'Gaat', Gæte: goat *'Gos', Gœse: goose *'Gruut', Gryte: coarse meal, groats *'Hnute', Hnyte: nut *'Kuu', Kye: cow *'Luus', Lyse: louse *'Melk', Milke: milk *'Muus', Myse: mouse *'Naht', Næhte: night *'Stude', Styde: pillar *'Stuðe', Styðe: pillar *'Sulh', Sylhe: plough *'Þruh', Þryhe: trough *'Turf', Tyrfe: turf *'Wloh', Wlœhe: fringe Neuter *Blækk, -e ink *Cild, -er child *Eaȝe, -n/-n eye *Eare, -n/-n ear *Gewritt, -e something written; book, charter, document, letter, inscription, writ, treatise, scripture (the generic word for something written, use others to get specific); Bok, Carte, Brief, Screifung, Writt, etc. *Lamb, -er lamb *Mæȝden, - girl *Speld, -er torch, flashlight *Wange, -n/-n cheek